Reditio
by TheHatterFromHatricia
Summary: As Michael calls his brother back to him, what else is there to do but succumb ? LuciferxMichael, Total Human AU.


_I do not own Supernatural, nor these biblical figures. _

REDITIO

"What brings you here?" Those green eyes stare at me like there's no tomorrow. I cannot blame him for being surprised, I imagine he told himself I would never return. His grip on the front door tightens as I inch closer and closer. I can't help myself as the old smirk comes to adorn on my lips.

"You asked me to come, Michael. How can I ever ignore a direct invitation from my most beloved _brother _?" You let go of the front door, inviting me in. That playful smile answers to my own. I believe you realized now, that I'm more than eager to commence in this game.

"Huh. So, tell me Lucifer, have you missed me ?" We are both sitting on your leather couch, close, but not quite touching. You are leaning towards me, as if trying to tempt me. Your hand is close to my shoulder, but there it remains. I see where you are going with this Michael. It is truly intriguing to see how you will be able to pull this through.

"Missed you ? I expect that you know, Michael, that that does not even being to cover it... What about you ?" I like where this is going. Your eyes are full of confidence. Now you know what you want, what you carve. I am tempted, yes, but most of all tempted to know what you are trying to bring forth. Have you gotten over it Michael ? I seriously doubt it.

"Hmm, what does three divorces tell you? That I'm happy or content ? I'm neither. I miss you." Was that a flash of anger ? It was not until now I noticed the empty bottle of whiskey on the table. And the discarded glass beside it. Well, Michael had made a habit out of seeking courage from the bottom of the bottle. I was not complaining. After all, here I was, with my _brother _whom I had not seen in three years. I supposed I owed my thanks to the whiskey bottle. Cheers.

"Why not call me ? "

"I couldn't. Not after what you pulled." Your jade green eyes suddenly look hurt. Come on, Michael, don't pull this one now.

"You know I wouldn't have... If it wasn't for the..."

"It doesn't matter." Damn it. This was going so well. I figured I'd be buried in your neck right now. Instead I'm sitting here, feeling guilty. Why ? Oh yeah, because I should. It's only correct, right ? After all, I almost dragged you to hell, didn't I ? Michael, do not despise me. Forgive me and move on. It is so simple. But I know better. You'll never do it.

"Could you, even for a second, consider forgiving me ?" Tell me, Michael, honestly why am I here ? It seems I misinterpreted the nature of this invitation. Your husky voice in the phone lead me to believe that my darkest wish was about to come true. Did you just lure me here ? I hope not. Being this close to you is maddening, like a starved animal looking at a helpless prey.

"You are already forgiven, Lucifer."

"You lie." Hah. What kind of fool do you take me for ? I defiled you all those years ago, in front of everyone. How can you say that ? Do not even think for a second that I would fall for that. No, I just want to fuck you. You promised. I am a starved animal, Michael, have been for all these years. And now, you are here before me, dangling that piece of meat in front of my eyes. I want to have it.

"Did you think I could never forgive you ? Come now, Lucifer, do not think so little of me."

"Hah! You claim to be over it ? Over the way I touched you ? Over the way I forced you down on that satin clad bed ? Over the way my lips ghosted over your pale, cold neck ? You cannot forget that nor forgive, not ever Michael ! " I honestly tried to rape you. Even though I would like nothing more than to have your forgiveness, I know better than that. As I stripped you of your clothing back then, I stripped you of your dignity. I know you, and that is something you cannot ever forgive. Your forgiveness may be a simple matter in my eyes, but in those jade green eyes of yours I've come to love so much, I know it is a matter of great hardship.

"But... You enjoyed it, didn't you ? I remember the look in your eyes, Lucifer. I've never seen such raw lust."

"...yeah, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed you."

"Then I have a proposition for you." What's this ? My dear _older brother_ what are you going to offer ? I don't understand what you are trying to gain. You know as well as I that I don't need these games in order to have sex with you. I'm more than happy to commence in it right now. Nothing special needed here. Your eyes are once again unreadable. You rearrange yourself to supposed more comfortable, leaning more heavily on the back of the couch.

"Continue."

"I'll let you choose, Lucifer. As we are not biological siblings, my moral does not condemn me for my coming actions." Your hair is mesmerizing me as brilliantly as your words. You... Truly are offering yourself me to me, with a quirky smile on your face. That brown hair of yours, which previously was braided in one loose braid behind your back, is now being opened by your pale hands. I am tempted now, beyond all hope of redemption. This effect you have on me... I inch closer to you, my lips close by your ear as I answer.

"Yes ?"

"Lucifer. This is your choice. So, which one do you desire me to be ? Your older brother or your very own lover ? You cannot get both." It was like you punched me in the gut. Are you serious ? I cannot believe that you are. Hah. Are you really making it this easy for me ?

"You know..." I grab your pale hand and the back of your neck, bringing you closer to myself. I answer him, mere inches resting between our lips. "I believe that there is nothing more beautiful than to consider you my willing lover while I would pound mercilessly into you. I would be delighted to make you my lover, only my lover."

"I knew it." You smirk. You think you won this game. But let me tell you, no one lost here.

"Then... Allow me this." I sink closer, and let myself fall on your open lips. I sigh, as I finally get that little taste of heaven. From my very own angel.

THE END

_Well, I really have no idea what I'm doing. This might get me a one-way ticket to hell. Hope not. Anyways, reviews as usual would mean a whole lot to me. _

_And truth to be told, this thing can be continued, you know with a different style maybe, but the same plot. What happens after, what happened before this yada, yada, yada. Just saying. _

_Thank you for reading this demented little story._


End file.
